


Adalbert's journal

by Ewq1111



Series: Journals [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-01-16 18:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12348072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewq1111/pseuds/Ewq1111
Summary: Hello this is Adalbert's journal. I contain all of what happen in Adalbert's day. So feel free to read it or don't, whatever you feel like it





	1. Oct,12,18

Oct 12, 2018  
Dear diary, my name is Adalbert Beilschmidt. I am 7 years old and a half. My birthday is also coming up. It is on the 19, I can't wait! Today my dad got me a journal to write down any thing I want. My daddy is so nice but people says he is mean, I do not see it. He is very nice, he even got me a dog when I was born. His name is blitz and we play a lot and sometimes daddy comes along too, he's a nice daddy. I also have a nice mommy, she is sweet and nice and gives me candy when I'm good. She loves to eat pasta but daddy always say to eat something other than pasta but mommy says its good! I love her and daddy too. I love them both! Their both my favorite. I have to get into bed right now but here is hoping I can continue this more.  
Love, Adalbert Beilschmidt


	2. Oct, 19,18

Oct 19, 2018  
Dear diary, today was my birthday. My mom and Dad brought me a chocolate cake. My uncle Romano got me a tomato platting kit i didn’t see my Uncle Gibert, and ask daddy and he said he is busy. My mommy got me crayons and markers, she loves my drawings and says to continue working on them so I can get better. Daddy got my a train and some tracks. I thanked daddy a lot. After that , everyone went home and I went outside to play with blitz until it got dark. I was in my room, playing with my toys when I heard dad screaming. I got scared, I wondered what happened so I went to see and saw dad screaming at his phone. He was talking in a different language but he was really mad. His face was bright red, his voice was loud, I was starting to get scared. Daddy hanged up, went outside, and drove somewhere. Mommy came out of the kitchen and saw me, I told her why was Dad mad but she told me to go back in my room. I didn't know what happened but I was scared. I wanted to know but couldn't. Anyway this is all I have and I'll see you tomorrow.  
Love, Adalbert Beilschmidt


	3. Oct 20, 2018

Oct 20, 2018  
Dear diary, this morning I got up and I saw uncle Gilbert sleeping on the couch. I was confused and went to tell daddy why is uncle Gilbert in the house. When I got to mommy and daddy’s room, I saw daddy in his desk sleeping, I went over to wake him up and asked him why is uncle Gilbert home and he said It’s nothing to worry about but I wanted to know. I kept getting mad at him then finally he answered.  
He said uncle Gilbert had a little fight with his Elizabeth and was kicked out. I was glad that daddy told me but why did miss Elizabeth kicked out uncle Gilbert, they seem so nice to when I went last time. Mommy woke up and saw me with daddy, she told me if I would like to go to the park. I said yes but she told me to get ready and not to talk to Gilbert or daddy right now. When we were driving, I asked her why did Elizabeth throw out uncle Gil? Did he do something wrong? She told me not to worry and just have fun. We got to the park and I went to the playground. I had a lots of fun there. I even met my friend at the park too, her name is Marie Jones. She has the most beautiful blue eyes ever and long curly hair. She is very nice to me, I first met her in school when I was being picked on, she fought the bully’s herself, we became friends after that. We played for a little but I was starting to get hungry so mommy and I left the park after saying goodbye to Marie. We went home but we saw Elizabeth fighting with daddy. Mommy told me to stay in the car. She got out and told Elizabeth to calm down but Gilbert was in the house screaming as well. I couldn't hear what they were saying but it was something about a hore, it became worse when Elizabeth got a friing pan and was swinging it towards Gil. I heard sirens and I got scared, the policemen were here. They seemed to calm everyone down but Gil was still screaming. Eventually, mommy got me out of the car and put me inside the house. She told me not to go outside until everything is okay. I have to keep this one short because I still hear screaming outside and it’s getting worse. I hope everyone is alright. This is all I can write for today.  
Love, Adalbert Beilschmidt.


	4. Oct, 21,18

Oct,21,18  
Dear diary, Gilbert won’t be around for awhile now. Daddy said Gilbert was taken by the police for something. I was scared of what was going on. We went to church after that. Mom says God can help me through tough times. Before church I always go to this classroom to teach me about God and Jesus. I learned he turned water into wine and cured a parlyes boy. We do the rosary and say a verse from the Bible, today I did Matthew 16:24. I really like it my mom taught it to me when I was younger. We then watched an episode that is related to the lesson. Today was symbols of love and we watched a Mickey Mouse cartoon. After all that we then say a closing prayer and go back to our parents. We went home but dad said he was going to get uncle Gilbert. It was me and Mom. Mom is very nice and sweet but she does get a little mad when Dad is gone for so long. I wish daddy didn’t have to go through all this so he could spent time with us. On Thursday when dad was home early, he and Mom were playing around at night, Mom was laughing and saying me amor a lot. I was confused but I was happy my mom and Dad were together. Mom had cooked us dinner. She’s a very good cook I love when she cooks desserts. They are very good. She made me my favorite food, lasagna. After dinner we watched a movie and later went to bed. I went to sleep but heard my dad coming in. I want to see what was happening so I quietly sneaked outside, mommy was calming him down but my dad was sniffling. My daddy was crying. I never saw him cry before. Said Gilbert was in charge with multiple of felony and was being held for them. Mommy comfort him and said he would be alright but Dad said Elizabeth was pregnant but Gilbert was sleeping with another woman. He says that Elizabeth won’t come around anymore. I hope that doesn't happen. Daddy was walking upstairs and I quickly went to my room so he wouldn’t see me. That is all I have to write and I pray it gets better.  
Love, Adalbert Beilschmidt


	5. Oct, 30, 18

Dear Diary, Today is Halloween! I’m was really excited, I wore a Roman gladeator costume. Mommy wear took me trick or treating. Daddy had to work late. I went to a lot of houses, I went to the Jones house their house is big, Mr. Jones is really cool but Mrs. Jones is really scary. I got a big chocolate bars and skittles from them. They always get out the best candy. Then, it was to Mr. Honda. He is really kind but weird, but he has really good candy from Japan like strawberry candy and a thing called a mochi. After was Mr. Hercules, he has a lot of cats but is very nice. I got lollipops from him. Lastly, was Mr. Sadik, he is weird but kind, he attack the man who stole my mommy camera while on vacation. He gave out these great candy called Turkish delights. We finally went home after it got cold. When we gor home, I laid my candies on the table but mommy said do not eat a lot. She said I can only get 4 candies and thats final. I was mad but I got the best candy so I am good. Daddy got home and I showed him my candy, he said that is a lot but I should not eat a lot. I agreed and grabbed some candy and went to my room. They were very good, well I had a very happy halloween. 

Sincerely, Adalbert 


	6. Nov, 21,18

Dear diary, today we are having thanksgiving. My daddy and mommy cooked for the entire day and I helped too. Then, Grandpa Roma and Grandpa Hans arrived, they greeted me and Grandpa Roma gave me a gift it looked like a magazine but it had a beautiful lady on the cover, daddy took it away and said I wasn’t old enough. Then, uncle Romano came and helped mommy in the kitchen, he said “he didn’t want no Potato bastard to ruin the food.” I talked to my grandpas while we wait for more. Grandpa Hans likes me but I think he hates Grandpa Roma. He always teases him a lot and he always shoves him away. Grandpa Roma seems very nice, he always likes to spend time with me, he once showed me how to woo pretty ladies. And it works but I just don’t tell mommy or daddy about it. Then, some members from my daddy and mommy side came as well. There would have been more but the rest of mommy’s family live in italy and daddy’s family live in Germany. 

Dinner was ready. We all prayed and began eating. I looked around and I noticed something wrong, Gibert. Uncle Gilbert was missing. I looked over to daddy and told him when is uncle Gilbert coming back? Everyone looked at me and Daddy stopped eating. I told him again but he didn’t answer. Mommy said not to talk to him but I wanted to know when is uncle Gilbert coming back from jail. 

Daddy looked at me and screamed. He said can I talk about something that doesn’t hurt him? I got scared, and started to cry, daddy screamed at me. I ran to my room and didn’t come out. Mommy came in and brought me some food. She said that daddy feels guilty of what he did and wanted to apologize. He is under a lot of stress trying to get Uncle Gilbert out of jail. I was still sad that daddy got mad at me, I didn’t mean too. Mommy stayed with me for a bit and said if I wanted to be alone. I said yes and she left. I ate the food she brought for me. This is all I have for today.

Sincerely, Adalbert

**Author's Note:**

> So what you guys think of it, let me know what I can improve on and if so, tell me what I could do in the near future. I'll probably continue this later on but we will see.


End file.
